


Safe House

by juliabsquared



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early morning thoughts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliabsquared/pseuds/juliabsquared
Summary: While on the run, Poppy and Tora manage to steal a few moments of peace.
Relationships: Poppy/Tora
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	Safe House

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Normally I write Lore Olympus fanfic, but I just recently discovered the treasure that is Midnight Poppy Land so this is my first work for MPL. It’s not much, but I’ve been in a pretty bad creative slump lately so I’m hoping this little snippet will help me get going again. The idea for this piece got into my head this morning, when I woke up to pouring rain and just really didn’t want to get out of bed. Unfortunately I had to go work and be an adult, but I can always dream about snuggling in bed, breathing the scent of campfire smoke, and drinking stovetop coffee...

Poppy awoke to the sound of rainfall. The early morning shone a pale gray, the world muffled by clouds and the hushed, steady beat of water against the windows of the cabin. Now and then, fat drops splattered against the roof, their descent broken by the thick canopy of trees that surrounded the area. Poppy was warm under a cocoon of blankets, and instinctively nestled closer to a still-sleeping Tora. He had managed to encircle her with one arm, as if to protect her from whatever unseen dangers lurked in his sleep. For a moment, everything was peaceful. Then the memories of the previous day came rushing back.

Pounding on the door. Tora’s voice, yelling for her. She’d never heard him sound afraid before, and it rattled her to her very core. His eyes, wide with panic; his shirt, spattered with blood. The normal sounds of the city had suddenly turned menacing, each siren and car engine creating a frenzied soundtrack to her fear. Over the ringing in her ears, Poppy had managed to comprehend some of his words; they had to leave _ now_, there wasn’t much time, she needed to grab whatever she could and _ go_.

They had carefully prepared arrangements to run away together, but it wasn’t supposed to be for another couple of weeks. _Something _– Poppy still wasn’t entirely sure what – had happened yesterday that forced it into motion immediately. Tora had contacts who had planned on helping their escape, but now he couldn’t get in touch with them. They needed a place to stay, and without thinking Poppy instructed him to drive out of the city, north for several hours, until they reached a place she could only describe from memory. It was in a wooded area, several miles away from the nearest town. The campground had small A-frame cabins available. Tora paid the manager in cash and in return, she asked no questions.

Here, the atmosphere was lush with the scent of rain. Time and weather and dust had softened this space into something so cozy and quaint, it was like stepping into an entirely different world. Poppy shimmied out of bed, careful not to wake her sleeping lover. She pulled on a pair of thick socks and Tora’s hooded jacket he had tossed on the floor the night before. Padding over to the tiny kitchenette, she peeked in the cabinets until she found a stovetop coffee pot. In her haste to leave her apartment, she had grabbed whatever snacks and non-perishable food she found within reach. Thankfully, that included a half-empty bag of ground coffee. She turned on the stove burner, the blue flame sputtering to life and dispelling the chill in the air. 

“How do you know about this place?” Tora had asked her last night, once they had settled, once he was _ sure _ they were no longer in immediate danger.

Poppy hadn’t really considered why the campground was the first place that jumped into her mind, but as she spoke she realized. “I used to come here with my parents when I was little. We’d go camping, and just sort of… leave the world behind, I guess.” It was more than just off the grid, this place was a home, a comfort. Someplace where, even unconsciously, she felt safe.

They couldn’t stay here forever, she knew. Soon they would have to leave, find another anonymous place to crash until they finally made it out of the country safely. But just for this moment, she could crawl back into bed with Tora, wrap herself in warmth and let the gentle sound of the rain lull her back to sleep with the knowledge that no one could touch them here.


End file.
